In a semiconductor integrated circuit for personal and industrial use with a dry cell, a battery or the like used as a power supply, a hysteresis comparator is used for a circuit to monitor a supply voltage, for example. The hysteresis comparator has two different thresholds, and is composed of a bipolar transistor or a BiCMOS.
When the bipolar transistor is used in an output stage of a hysteresis comparator made up of the bipolar transistor or the BiCMOS, it is required to set a base voltage of the output stage to not smaller than a voltage between a base and an emitter at the time of turning on the output stage. There has been a problem in that expanding a threshold setting range for the hysteresis comparator is difficult.